Wild Style
Wild Style is episode 15 of Season 1. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Helga Von Guggen *Trode *Max Synopsis The girls go on a mission to find a missing cruise ship and its passengers only to find out that it belongs to an evil fashion designer who turns people into animal hybrids. Clover is transformed, too, and leads the other human-animals in a revolt to help the girls in a battle against the fashion designer. In the B-story, Clover has a crush on tall boy named Max, who is also the start of the Bev High boys basketball team, and she gets inflatable platforms (which deflate when she turns into a hybrid) to make herself taller, thinking he'd only date tall girls. She ends up knocking out Max by accident, and throws away her shoes. Mandy copies Clover's idea to impress Max, but it backfires on Mandy, as Max is now scared of tall girls. Max admits to Clover that he'd now rather date girls her height, which impresses Clover but makes Mandy jealous. Gadgets *Aqua Lips Waterproof Lipstick **Scuba gear *Catsuit *Compowder *Cyber Jacker Sunglasses *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Ice Queen Perfume *Railcar **Rocket *Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil **Cloaking device **Diamond ring remote control unit **Laser weapon **Rocket engine **Wheels for land ability *Scan Man 9000 Portable Radio and Radar Scanner Trivia *Beverly Hills High has a basketball team. **The captain is Max. *The Aqua Lips are a reference to the Aqua-lung. *In this episode, Alex says she is allergic to cats, but in "Evil Mascot" of Season 5, she is shown cuddling a cat and does not have any kind of allergic reaction to it, which implies that she may have overcome her allergies. **In "Nine Lives", she becomes a catgirl herself. *This is the last appearance to show the girls wearing their primary outfits in the end of the episode since the pilot episode "A Thing For Musicians". *When Clover says "these boots weren't made for swimming," it is a likely reference to "These Boots are Made for Walkin'" Gallery tsran140.JPG|Enjoying the cruise. tsran241.JPG|Trouble. tsback59.JPG|Sinking ship. sam355.JPG|Alexandra and Samantha wondering where Clover is. spies212.JPG|A very tall Clover. clo164.JPG|Clover's new shoes. clo165.JPG|Inflatable shoes. spies213.JPG|Clover asks her friends if they like her new shoes. mand19.JPG|Mandy telling Clover her new shoes are great for circus clowns. clo166.JPG|Clover tells Mandy her motive for buying the shoes. sam356.JPG|Clover drools over a new boy while Alex and Sam are annoyed. bev2.JPG|Beverly Hills High bev3.JPG|School bell. Tsran141.jpg|Max: Clover's crush. tsran142.JPG|Other students looking at Max. Tsran143.JPG|Max throwing the banana peel on the ground. Clo167.JPG|Clover drooling over Max. clo168.JPG|Clover trips. Tsran145.JPG|Max about to be knocked out. Clo169.JPG|Clover collides into Max. Tsran144.JPG|Clover trying to revive Max. Tsran146.JPG|Knocked out cold. clo170.JPG|Clover panicks. mand20.JPG|Mandy taunts Clover. Maxx1.JPG|Max on the floor while Clover panicks. woohped3.JPG|WOOHPed. maxx2.JPG|Max wondering who the "giant" woman was that knocked him out. Woohped4.jpg|WOOHP tunnel. spies214.JPG|Spies screaming. woohped5.JPG|Arrival at Jerry's office. jer89.JPG|Jerry Lewis spies215.JPG|Spies annoyed at Jerry. tsran147.JPG|Missing people. tsran148.JPG|Missing people who were on the cruise. tsran149.JPG|Missing ship captain. gad222.JPG|Handing out gadgets. Gad223.jpg|Scan Man 9000 Portable Radio and Radar Scanner gad224.JPG|Scan Man 9000 Portable Radio and Radar Scanner gad225.JPG|Scan Man 9000 Portable Radio and Radar Scanner gad226.JPG|Clover checking out the Scan Man 9000 Portable Radio and Radar Scanner. Gad227.JPG|Ice Queen Perfume gad228.JPG|Cyber Jacker Sunglasses gad229.JPG|Clover wearing Cyber Jacker Sunglasses. Gad230.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil Gad231.JPG|Diamond ring remote. Gad265.JPG|Diamond ring remote. gad233.JPG|Diamond ring remote. Gad232.JPG|Spies in the Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil. jer90.JPG|Jerry Lewis making fun of Clover's shoes. Gad266.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil interior. spies216.JPG|Alexandra and Samantha laughing at Jerry's insult. Gad234.JPG|Rocket powered Amphibious Stealth Hydrofoil in the water. alex2.JPG|Mysterious island. clo171.JPG|Clover thinks the island is a spa. spies217.JPG|The water starts to act strange. Gad235.JPG|Whirlpool Gad236.JPG|Whirlpool Gad238.JPG|Aqua Lips Waterproof Lipstick gad239.JPG|Clover rescuing Sam and Alex. Gad240.JPG|All the spies wearing Aqua Lips Waterproof Lipstick. Trode1.jpg|Trode Helga1.JPG|Helga Von Guggen Iqp5.jpg|Ice Queen Perfume Category:Season 1